Una Black diferente
by ladyluna10
Summary: La pequeña Andromeda Black no es como el resto de su familia y siente una enorme fascinación por las cosas muggles y eso puede costarle muy caro. Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares que reconozcas pertenecen a JK Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Recuerdos de la niñez" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos".


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares que reconozcan pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Recuerdos de la niñez" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"_

* * *

 **Una Black diferente**

Andromeda estaba en su cuarto, tumbada en la cama leyendo un libro. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que si sus padres se enteraban la castigarían, pero no podía evitarlo. Le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento que lo vio en el escaparate de aquella librería muggle a la que había ido en secreto con su tío Alphard hacía un par de meses. El hombre, cuyas ideas, por mucho que intentara disimular, diferían bastante de las de su familia y que sabía que su sobrina era distinta a sus padres y hermanas – y no podía permitir que la llevaran a ella también por el mal camino –, la había llevado una tarde de excursión al Londres muggle sin que sus padres se enteraran – se suponía que iban a ir al Callejón Diagón para comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de la niña –. Le había enseñado las enormes construcciones que hacían los muggles sin necesidad de magia, la había llevado al Museo Británico para que pudiera aprender algo más de la historia de aquella personas y, finalmente, se había detenido en una librería para comprar unas novelas. "Coge el que tú quieras, pero que no se enteren tus padres o estaremos ambos en un buen lío", le había dicho el hombre con una enorme sonrisa al ver cómo su pequeña sobrina de 8 años miraba con los ojos muy abiertos los coloridos libros de cuentos. Al final había cogido aquel y, tras prometer que lo escondería donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, se lo llevó a su casa. Había sido el mejor regalo que había recibido aquel cumpleaños y le encantaba pasar horas y horas encerrada en su cuarto mirando los dibujos de princesas, príncipes y héroes y leyendo los pequeños cuentos que habían escrito los muggles hacía ya tantos años. _La Ceniciente, Blancanieves y los siete enanitos, La Sirenita_. Eran historias que, a pesar de suceder en el mundo muggle, estaban cargadas de magia, aunque no entendía por qué Ariel era tan guapa. ¡Las sirenas reales no eran así! Terminó de leer aquel cuento y guardó el libro debajo del colchón con cuidado para que nadie lo encontrara. Justo estaba terminando de colocar la colcha cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y un elfo asomó la cabeza.

\- La señora quiere que baje.

Ella asintió y lo siguió fuera del dormitorio, pero se detuvo aterrorizada en medio del pasillo al recordar por qué la estaba llamando. Se suponía que aquel día iban los Lestrange a comer y ella tenía que ponerse aquel horrible vestido pomposo que le había enviado su tía Walburga. El elfo, al ver que no avanzaba, la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero un poco asustado. Si la chica no bajaba, la señora se enfadaría mucho con él y lo castigaría.

\- Vamos, señorita Andromeda. – La apremió.

\- No puedo. – Retrocedió un par de pasos, negando con la cabeza. – Tengo que ponerme el vestido o madre se enfadará.

\- No hay tiempo, señorita.

\- Pero yo…

\- Vamos, señorita. – La cogió del brazo y tiró de ella, obligándola a seguir avanzando. – Es muy tarde, la señora está enfadada.

\- Por favor. – Le pidió.

El elfo no contestó. La llevó hasta el comedor donde ya estaban sus hermanas, sus padres y la familia Lestrange al completo. Druella se levantó con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de creerse que su hija la hubiera desafiado de aquella manera y puesto en ridículo delante de sus invitados.

\- ¡Andromeda! – La mujer se acercó a ella corriendo y fulminó con la mirada al elfo. – Elfo estúpido, ¿por qué has permitido que bajara así?

\- Señora, usted me dijo que tenía que bajar rápidamente y yo creí…

\- Tú creíste, tú creíste. – Lo cortó dedicándole una mirada cada vez más enfadada que hizo que él comenzara a temblar. – Ya me encargaré de ti más tarde. – Se giró hacia sus invitados y forzó una sonrisa. – Excusadme un momento, en seguida vuelvo.

Agarró a su hija mediana del brazo con fuerza y la llevó rápidamente hacia las escaleras, furiosa.

\- Solo tenías una cosa que hacer, Andromeda, y te presentas así. – Empezó a regañarla en voz baja para que los demás no pudieran oírla. – ¿De verdad crees que una túnica de estar por casa es la indumentaria adecuada para este encuentro? Aunque claro, solo eres una niña estúpida, ¿cómo vas a entender todo lo que está en juego hoy aquí? Este encuentro es muy importante para el futuro de tu hermana, pero claro, ¿qué vas a saber tú?

\- Madre, no me di cuenta de la hora y se me olvidó. – Trató de excusarse, un poco asustada.

\- Ya te enseñaré yo en cuanto nos quedemos a solas que hay cosas que no deben olvidarse. – La amenazó.

Llegaron al cuarto de la chica y Druella lanzó un _muffliato_. Sacó su varita y apuntó a Andromeda que escondió el miedo en el fondo de sus ojos lo mejor que pudo y la miró con decisión.

\- Madre, ha sido un accidente. – Volvió a insistir. Sabía lo que venía ahora y, aunque intentaba mantener la entereza, sabía que estaba temblando. Había aprendido que si lloraba sería peor, pero a duras penas era capaz de contener las lágrimas. – Por favor, no volveré a hacerlo, le prometo que no volveré a hacerlo.

\- ¿Un accidente? – Negó con la cabeza. – Si no aprendes por las buenas cómo debe comportarse una señorita, lo aprenderás por las malas.

\- Lo haré por las buenas. – Se apresuró a decir.

\- No me lo creo. ¡ _Cruc…_!

No la dejó terminar la maldición. Salió corriendo y se escondió debajo de su cama. Se hizo un pequeño ovillo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que su madre se fuera y la dejara tranquila.

\- Andromeda, sal de ahí inmediatamente, no me obligues a ir a por ti porque será peor. – Se acercó a la cama y la pequeña pudo ver cómo movía el pie con impaciencia. – Me estoy hartando de tus tonterías.

Agitó su varita e hizo que el colchón saliera volando. Y entonces algo oculto bajo este llamó especialmente su atención. Se acercó y lo cogió, sorprendida.

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¡No! – Empezó a pasar páginas de forma frenética, sintiendo cómo la sangre hervía en sus venas. Con otro movimiento hizo que el resto de la estructura saliera volando y pudo ver a su hija, que seguía hecha un ovillo y tenía la cara escondida. – ¿De dónde has sacado esta abominación?

\- Yo… yo…

\- ¡Contéstame! – Se acercó a ella y la cogió del pelo. Tiró y la obligó a levantarse. – Siempre has sido una irrespetuosa, la peor de todas mis hijas, pero esto es completamente inaceptable.

\- Lo cogí cuando estuve con el tío Alphard. – Murmuró entre sollozos. – Lo siento, madre.

\- ¿Te compró esto?

\- No, no. – Mintió. – Yo lo vi en la calle y lo cogí…

\- ¡Además de mentirosa y traidora, ladrona! – Su mano impactó con fuerza en la parte baja de la espalda de la chica. – ¡Eres la vergüenza de los Black!

\- Madre…

\- Asume las consecuencias de tus actos. – Un nuevo golpe, este aún más fuerte.

La niña siguió llorando, pero no volvió a protestar y recibió todos los golpes sin quejarse. Cuando Druella terminó, volvió a coger el libro y se lo enseñó a su hija.

\- Que sea la última vez que encuentro algo como esto en tu dormitorio. – Negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada amenazadora. – Si vuelves a interesarte por algo muggle, te aseguro que esto te parecerá solo un juego de niños. ¿Todo claro?

\- Sí, madre.

\- Bien y ahora vamos a encargarnos de esto.

Andromeda quiso pedirle que no lo rompiera o quemara, pero estaba demasiado asustada como para hacerlo así que observó, impotente, cómo la mujer lo ponía en el suelo y, con un hechizo, le prendía fuego. Sollozó mientras el papel ardía y los dibujos de aquellos maravillosos cuentos se iban consumiendo hasta quedar reducidos únicamente a cenizas.

\- Te quedarás aquí encerrada hasta mañana. – Dijo entonces, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. – Si intentas salir…

\- No lo haré. – Murmuró.

\- Así me gusta. – Druella suspiró. – Eres una señorita Black y tienes que aprender a comportarte. No podemos permitir que mancilles el apellido.

\- No lo haré.

\- Más te vale porque en esta familia no se perdona a los traidores.

Salió del dormitorio y la chica se tumbó en el colchón que estaba en el suelo y volvió a hacerse un pequeño ovillo, dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

* * *

No se movió hasta que escuchó cómo la puerta se abría. Dio un pequeño salto y se puso alerta. Solo esperaba que no fueran su madre o su padre. Por suerte, una pequeña cabecita rubia asomó y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

\- Cissy, ¿qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó.

\- He traído esto para ti. – Se acercó corriendo y le dio una tableta de chocolate. – La he cogido en secreto.

\- Gracias, peque. – La morena la cogió y partió un trozo. Se moría de hambre. – No deberías estar aquí, se enfadarán también contigo.

\- Están dormidos y no se enteran. – Se encogió de hombros antes de sentarse junto a ella.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Muy tarde. Los Lestrange se fueron hace un rato. – Bajó el tono de voz. – Rodolphus y Bella se van a casar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando sean mayores, lo ha dicho padre. – Le contó.

\- ¿Y Bella qué ha dicho? – Se interesó por saber. ¿Por eso su madre se había enfadado tanto con ella?

\- Nada, que él es un tonto, pero solo a mí.

La mediana de las Black asintió y siguió comiendo chocolate en silencio. Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange le parecían unos repelentes y no quería tener que hacerse su amiga por culpa de sus padres y Bellatrix.

\- Narcissa. – Las dos giraron la cabeza rápidamente hacia la puerta desde donde su hermana mayor las miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. – No puedes estar aquí.

\- Es que Dromeda tenía hambre. – Contestó con inocencia, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Dromeda se ha portado mal y por eso está castigada. – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ellas. – ¿Es verdad lo que le ha dicho madre a padre? ¿Lo del libro?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? – Negó con la cabeza. – Te lo tienes merecido.

\- Bella, no le digas eso. – La rubia hizo un puchero.

\- Cissy, eres todavía muy pequeña, pero ya lo entenderás. – Se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

\- ¿Vas a casarte con Rodolphus? – Le preguntó Andromeda.

\- Eso dice padre.

\- Es un imbécil.

\- Ya lo sé. – Apretó los labios y fijó su mirada en las manos. – Pero es lo que una señorita Black debe hacer.

\- Ser una señorita es aburrido. – Narcissa suspiró y sus dos hermanas no pudieron evitar sonreír.

\- Pero no podemos evitarlo. – La mayor se encogió de hombros. – Y ahora, a la cama, Cissy. Si madre nos pilla aquí…

\- Acabaréis como yo. – Terminó Andromeda por ella. – Gracias por el chocolate y por no dejarme sola.

\- Yo te quiero mucho, no te voy a dejar nunca. – La abrazó con fuerza y ambas sonrieron. – Hasta mañana, Dromeda.

\- Adiós, Cissy.

\- Ten más cuidado. – Le recomendó Bellatrix. – Eres una Black.

\- Lo sé. – Asintió lentamente. – Hasta mañana, Bella.

\- Descansa, Dromeda.

Las dos salieron y volvieron a cerrar la puerta y la chica se tumbó de nuevo en el colchón. En su mente no paraban de repetirse las palabras de Bellatrix. Ojalá no fuera una Black y tuviera que soportar todo aquello, estaba segura de que el resto de padres no trataban así a sus hijos – sus propios padres no trataban así a sus hermanas, solo a ella que era quien siempre metía la pata y los dejaba en ridículo según ellos –. Suspiró y miró el calendario que colgaba de su pared. Contaba de forma ansiosa los días, los minutos y las horas que le quedaban para ir a Hogwarts y abandonar de una vez por todas aquella casa. Pero hasta entonces, más le valía ser un poco más astuta si no quería acabar de nuevo como aquella noche.

* * *

N/A: Probablemente es una ida de olla mía, pero siempre he creído que los Black maltrataban a sus hijos (especialmente a Andromeda y a Sirius) :/ Así que, cuando pienso en la infancia de Andromeda (que creo que fue diferente desde siempre), esto es lo que me imagino...

Espero de todas formas que os haya gustado :)

Besos,

María :)


End file.
